Marv Murchins
'Marvin "Marv" Merchants '''is a Jewish American burglar who serves as one of the main antagonists for the first two installments (played by Daniel Stern), and the television premiered fourth installment (played by French Stewart) of the Home Alone series. It is Marv who comes up with the nicknames for the burglars . Though his name is Marvin, he is generally referred to as Marv as it is officially what the character goes by in films. Harry calls him Marvin only in the first film when the character first appears. Home Alone (1990) Marv is portrayed as a narrow-minded sidekick. In comparison to how he is portrayed in the sequel, the buffoonish aspect of his character is not as exaggerated, presenting him as more sincere in his stupidity. His folly is presented as incredibly poor judgment and acting without thinking, rather than him being portrayed with partial mental deficiency as he would be in the second film. In the first film, Marv comes up with the nickname for him and his partner as the "Wet Bandits" using the act of turning on sink faucets and leaving the water running as their calling card in each house they burglarize. He is portrayed by Daniel Stern in both Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost In New York. Marv first appears during a scene at night alongside with his partner Harry, sitting in the passenger seat of the van. Harry, who is revealed to be a burglar who had disguised himself as a cop previously, gloats about how the residents of the neighborhood told him when they were going to leave for the holiday. It was the McCallisters' house that came to be the number one target, the "Silver Tuna", and which whose yard the two burglars decide to pull the van in on first. Both Harry and Marv get out of the van having with them their crowbars. Unbeknowst to both burglars however, Kevin, who is home alone, is in the living room becoming scared when he sees the two men's shadows from the windows as they head toward the basement. The two burglars try to pry open the basement door with their crowbars. Kevin immediately runs through the house turning on light switches to scare the burglars off, which he does so when the light in the basement is turned on. Both Harry and Marv are confused, as they were previously informed that the McCallisters were to leave that morning, along with yet knowing that only Kevin was still in the house, and at that the two men quickly flee. Next scene shows Harry and Marv inside the Murphys' house. Kevin walks by heading to the store and sees the van parked in front of the Murphys' garage wondering if the family had left or not. Harry is crouched next to the Christmas tree, playing with unwrapped presents, while Marv is up recklessly and noisily shoving items off into a large leathery bag with his crowbar. Marv comes over to one of the phones in the house and pauses when it rings. The answering machine comes on, and he picks it up, quietly listening to a message by Peter McCallister sent to the Murphys. It confirms that the McCallister family (exception for Kevin) ''are in fact in Paris, of which Marv calls out to Harry telling him that he's right, that the McCallisters are not home. Although the message was for the concern of Kevin, it appears Peter only tells the Murphys to call, giving them the country code, area code, and the phone number of the current location where he and his family were at (though we do not get to really hear the entire message because of Marv speaking over). Thus, with Marv being only interested in the message confirming the family's absence rather than knowing why they were leaving a message, it was not given away that a McCallister kid was home alone. Later, Marv is shown in the Murphy's kitchen clogging up the drains of the kitchen sink and turning on the faucet leaving it running. As he heads out of the house carrying a bag of merchandise with him, Harry sees the smirk on Marv's face and knows about what had been done in the kitchen. Harry expresses disapproval calling it sick, but Marv claims the deed to be their calling card for as he puts it "All the great ones leave their mark. We're the Wet Bandits". Harry calls Marv sick and the two start arguing. Meanwhile, Kevin who just back got from the store (after evading a police officer for leaving the store with a toothbrush without paying) walks by in front of the driveway and does not see the van as it pulls out. Unfortunately, Harry and Marv who are busy still arguing, do not see Kevin walking by. In the nick of time, Marv sees Kevin first and tells Harry to watch out, and Harry immediately hits the brakes. Kevin then sees the vehicle and helplessly stands screaming as it stops only an inch at his face. As Kevin walks away, Harry immediately rolls down his window, and both men briefly hint about safety precaution to the boy and wishing him a "Merry Christmas". Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Wet bandits Category:antagonist